1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging method and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-282399 discloses a technique to display a remaining time of a self-timer on a display, instead of flashing of the LED or sound to notify the remaining time of the self timer, so that the user can have a clearer understanding of the imaging timing.